Thunderbirds305
Thunderbirds305 otherwise best known as Thunderbirds305 Enterprises or Thunderbirds305TM was an ex-text-to-speech user who was originally caught for planning raids on youtubers, including CommodoreCrusher9000TM and other users attacked by him. Today, Thunderbirds305 is currently a fake created this time, somewhat recreated from a user named Alex Minudaka or Peppa Pig UTTP 4th Reborn in which was responsible for the wikia raid on CommodoreCrusher9000TM and his profile on the TTS wikia. Thunderbirds305 (2016-2018) page redirects to CommodoreCrusher9000TM wikia for more info. Details Mainly the former Thunderbirds305 was created by a name called FZeroX CustomCar, and renamed itself multiple times throughout the months. Therefore FZeroX CustomCar met the TTS community somewhere around 2015-2016. After a meet with CommodoreCrusher9000TM in April, 2016 they started a former friendship, soon CC9000TM wasn't realizing he is in a Go!Animate hate community. However this became the beginning as of November 2nd, 2016 in a suspicious live stream where the original CommodoreCrusher9000TM received insulting texts that he didn't mind, this soon became more serious when Thunderbirds305 managed to steal Commodores' videos without permission resulting in a copyright claim. On November 9th, 2016 this will soon repeat. It wasn't long until in March 29th, 2017 where Commodore found out when he lost his former channel in December 16th, 2016, he found out Thunderbirds305 was behind the impersonation and copyright incident of stealing a number of videos from CommodoreCrusher9000TM, PixelartBuilder583, Thunderbirds101, etc. CommodoreCrusher9000TM had a broken relationship now, and originally blocked him each time he tries to formally come back with a friendlier manner to Commodore's channel. Mainly there wasn't a single impersonation of CC9000TM, because Thunderbirds305 stalked on him so much he couldn't leave him be. Within a month, he came back unwittingly he would upload random TTS videos or Hitler Rants. Thunderbirds305 would soon close his account and turn into different names and his real name today, his formal name as of today "Thunderbirds305 Enterprises." Final Days (Formal Owner) Thunderbirds305 went into a decline in September 27th, 2017 after he admitted that he stole videos from other users and impersonated users without their consent. This led to his former friends revolting him that TB305 will steal multiple videos just to get CC9000TM's attention to terminate his channel forever. Within September 28th, 2017 the formal creator of Thunderbirds305 was terminated off of youtube after multiple copyright infringement. Controversial Information Therefore the original Thunderbirds305 has been terminated, the return of Thunderbirds305 in mid October, 2017, has been raging over once again, it is unknown who made the account or the formal owner used another account to remake Thunderbirds305. Thunderbirds305 4th Reborn was claimed by Future Sam that it is not the real Thunderbirds305. The fact the same arguments and antics caused by TB305 4th Reborn was caused the same as another user called Alex Minudaka or Peppa Pig 4th Reborn UTTP, a former rebel from Go!Animate Community. However, it is unknown why Alex Minudaka attacked CommodoreCrusher9000TM during October, 2017. Alive on YouTube Until today, one of the real Thunderbirds305 accounts named asshole666 is still alive on youtube, visible after the 200th subscriber incident. However the channel only contained subscribers he followed, right now "CommodoreCrusher9000, PixelartBuilder583, etc." The account is believed to be abandoned since Thunderbirds305 has been terminated. Location When the original Thunderbirds305 was terminated originally, he was believed to be located in Beverly, New Jersey since his unregistered account shown his formal IP. Months later after the wikia raids of 01/31/2018 raids, the fake Thunderbirds305 is also claimed he/she is in New Jersey. However in the 7th Reborn Thunderbirds305 account, he claims he lives in Texas, believed from the recent IP seach, it is believed he lives in League City, Texas. Category:Users